List of Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles episodes
The list of episodes of the 2020s American animated television series, Spider-Man: Web of Chronicles. Season One # Great Power, Great Responsibility - Following the death of his uncle and finding his uncle's killer, young high school teen Peter Parker begin set out of using his powers to fight crime and save people where he then soon go up against with Australian supervillain Boomerang. # The Spider and the Beetle - As Peter struggling with high school, finding a job in order to help Aunt May with the bills and hanging out with Harry and MJ, he, as Spider-Man, begin encountering and battling against a beetle-themed armor-wearing enemy know as the Beetle as he target Philip Roxxon, the head CEO of Roxxon, where he start to uncovering the Beetle's backstory. # What Goes Up... - When a flying villain know as the Vulture start robbery jeweling, Peter set out of stopping the Vulture. While that, Peter begin gaining a job as a web designer and a intern at the Daily Bugle. # Enforcement - Seeking to get rid of Spider-Man, whom he foiling his criminal empire, crime boss Crime Master hires criminal gang the Enforcers to take care of him. While that, Peter TBD # Natural Selection - TBD # Clash of the Titans - High school outcast student Clayton Cole has been bullies like Flash Thompson, whom he bullying due to him be a science geek, and his abusive father while being both protecting by his mother and a friend to Peter Parker and even being a fan of Spider-Man. He than develop a pair of gauntlet which create mid-shockwaves where he use it to became a superhero as he than ask Spider-Man TBD # Spider-Man: Threat or Menace? - When Peter begin dealing with peoples believing him to be a menace after his boss J. Jonah Jameson wrote a story which say, "Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?". However, if that weren't complicated enough, an revenge-hungry Vulture seek to find and kill Spider-Man. # Living Sands - TBD # Crime Wave - TBD # Rematch - Seeking revenge on Spider-Man for ruining his career, former wrestler Maxwell Markham gain a grizzly bear-like armor suit from scientist Phineas Mason where he use it to seek his vengeance on Spider-Man. While that, Peter TBD # The Human Rocket - # Six - # Nine Lives - # A Shocking Experience - # Armed and Dangerous - # The Mysterious Mysterio - # Vendetta - # Survive of the Fittest - # Family Business - As Crime Master return with a plan of destroy Spider-Man and rule New York's criminal underworld, Betty Brant begin to learn that her brother, Bennett TBD # The Prowler - # The Shocks of Electro - # Kingpin - # Return of the Sinister Six - While enjoying a peaceful in New York, Spider-Man, all of a sudden, start to losing his powers and begin to question why where he than asks the Connors for help who they than ask him that he going on a strange mutation. However, if that wasn't bad enough for our hero, Dr. Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Sandman, Mysterio and the Vulture all break out of prison and formed a new Sinister Six where they use their combine might of find and destroy their hated enemy, Spider-Man, whom despite of him losing his powers, must do his chance of defeating the new Sinister Six while making sure that he would do it with or without his powers! # Double Trouble - As Peter begin worrying about his condition, he begin in a epic battle when the Green Goblin TBD # Transmutation, Part 1 - # Transmutation, Part 2 - Season Two #''Four Plus One'' - #''Follow the White Rabbit'' - #''Prey vs. Predator'' - #''The Spider, the Black Cat and the Hunter'' - #''Shock Follow Shock'' - #''If I Had a Hammer...'' - #''Symbiosis, Part 1: Redesign'' - #''Symbiosis, Part 2: The Spider-Slayer'' - #''Symbiosis, Part 3: Kraven's Revenge'' - #''Symbiosis, Part 4: Obsession'' - #''Symbiosis, Part 5: Our Hero'' - #''Enter the Jackal'' - #''Attack of the Sinister Syndicate'' - #''Negative'' - #''We Are Venom!, Part 1'' - #''We Are Venom!, Part 2'' - #''Kidnapped!'' - #''Spider-Mania'' - # #''Blade, Part 1'' - #''Blade, Part 2'' - #''The Clone Saga, Part 1'' - #''The Clone Saga, Part 2'' - #''The Clone Saga, Part 3'' - #''The Clone Saga, Part 4'' - #''The Clone Saga, Part 5'' - Season Three # # # # # # # # The Hobgoblin, Part 1 - # The Hobgoblin, Part 2 - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel